


Covers inspired by "The Signal"

by bbcsjohnlock (Science_of_Induction)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Induction/pseuds/bbcsjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#11/? fanfic covers</p></blockquote>





	Covers inspired by "The Signal"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dioscureantwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioscureantwins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The signal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401022) by [dioscureantwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioscureantwins/pseuds/dioscureantwins). 



[](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/Mobile%20Uploads/thesignalfrontcover_zpsd1297053.jpg.html) [](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/Mobile%20Uploads/28bThesignalbackcover_zps7d6ff3c6.jpg.html)

 

 

 

covers inspired by [dioscureantwins](../users/dioscureantwins/pseuds/dioscureantwins)'s laviscious "[The Signal](401022)"

_(more of my work on[tumblr](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/)) _

**Author's Note:**

> #11/? fanfic covers


End file.
